Many users enjoy entertainment through the consumption of digital content, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. These users employ various electronic devices to consume such content. Among these electronic devices are electronic book (eBook) reader devices, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, and the like. Users read or otherwise view digital content on their devices in varying light conditions. However, the color of the display presented to users is typically the same regardless of who purchases and/or uses the devices. As a result, since users are likely to have different preferences with respect to color, the standard display color may not be aesthetically pleasing to some users, and may detract from the users' experience for a variety of reasons.